End Up Here
by drxwn
Summary: "She chose you, the same way you chose her. She didn't even have to say it, like Karma tried to weeks ago. You just knew, because you two can read each other, no words needed." (slight au/different plotline)


[a/n: here is another reamy shot, because I was watching the show and, ugh, I couldn't stop myself, okay? and 2, I don't hate five seconds of summer. I just feel as though amy and reagan would.]

[song used is End Up Here by 5 Seconds of Summer]

\||\\|||\\|||||||||\\\\||\|\||||/|/|||/

You can't stop, like you'd want to. You never want to. You're falling into a black hole once again; but, then again, you don't think you'll have to this time. You're all in.

She knows you better than she should. Not nearly as well as Karma, but she feels differently. She understands why you love documentaries, and hate-watch Twilight, just as well as Karma, but she gets it more than Karma ever does. Especially when Karma got arrested, you learned you didn't know her nearly as well as you thought you did, but with Reagan, there are no secrets. You know about her family, the one the kicked her out after she came out, and you know about the fact that she's struggling to get by in a crummy apartment on the wrong side of town. You know that her last relationship didn't go too well, but you know that she thinks you're gonna change that. That's what you want. You want to make things better for the both of you.

You know that even though she's a DJ, she doesn't really like the EDM she remixes. You know that once, she got kicked in the head at Warped Tour; and even though you're more of an alt person, you get why she'd enjoy the type of music and how hardcore it is.

You get that she's broken, and you want to fix her. She wants to fix you, too, even though you're not broken. Your heart beats easily with hers. The two of you are what the other wishes they could be. You wish you could be strong, and she wishes she could be unbreakable. Although, really, you know you're not unbreakable, and she constantly assures you she's not strong.

You get her.

She gets you.

Most of all, she makes you feel like you two are the only ones left in the world. She makes you feel like Karma and Liam and Shane and Lauren and your parents have all disappeared, and that your dad can just go and fuck himself, because he's not here to see you happy. She makes you feel like you two are the only ones who can feel, like you can tune the world out for just a minute, or five, or hours; as long as she is by your side.

People stare at you two. You don't know why, probably because you two do some of the weirdest shit together. Like at your date at communal, where you got the entire restaurant laughing while taking food from each other, yelling, "it's mine!" while the staff continued to attempt to explain the concept of communal. Your waiter was scared of you two, until you admitted you all did it just to mess with them all. Then, they promptly kicked you two out, but not before that waiter had a chance to hit on Reagan. You got defensive, and when she kissed you because the guy wouldn't stop, you felt better than you had all night. She might've not noticed, but she just chose you. She chose you, the same way you chose her.

She didn't even have to say it, like Karma tried to weeks ago. You just knew, because you two can read each other, no words needed.

\\\\\\\|||\\\\\\||||\\\\\\||||\\\\\||||\\\\\\|||\\\\\||||\\\\\\|||\\\\\\

Two weeks later, you have to block Karma's number. She keeps trying to call you, to say she's sorry. Reagan sits with you on your bed, making fun of a documentary on 5 Seconds of Summer. "Look at them, trying to be all punk rock."

A song that plays in the background gets a bit louder as bloopers start rolling.

"How did we end up talking in the first place?

You said you liked my Cobain shirt, now we're walking

back to your place.

You're telling me how you love that song about living on a prayer,

I'm pretty sure we're halfway there.

And when I wake up next to you I wonder how  
>How did we end up here?"<p>

She smiles. "Well, Shrimp Girl. This whole fate thing is working in your favor. How _did _we get here?"

"Well," you say. "I mean, you let me out of a storage room, so I mean, you might've saved my life."

"Next day out  
>Everybody thought you were so insane<br>'Cause you were so far out of my league

My friends say I should lock you down  
>Before you figure me out and you run away<br>But you don't and you won't as you kiss me  
>And you tell me that you're here to stay."<p>

The verse plays. "Well then, I mean, you're out of my league," you say.

"This means two things. One, we found a song, or two, 5 Seconds of Summer has been stalking us," she says, giggling a bit.

"Well, I do like that song… As much as the band is fake, the lyrics have meaning."

The chorus plays through again, Reagan singing along quietly. "So, who does the Cobain shirt belong to?"

You laugh. "You, obviously."

"Really? I'm so honored. I think I actually have one in my closet somewhere."

"Well, then, obviously, you've got the Cobain shirt."

"Maybe not for long. It'd look great on you."

That's right. She knows about your secret 90's punk addiction. Green Day, Blink-182; most of all, Nirvana. Karma knew, but let's just say, she didn't approve. She knew it'd get your social status bumped down even farther, down to the grade of the punks, below a zero; and where you go, she gets dragged along. Reagan doesn't care, Reagan gets it. It's what she's into too, and you love that she's not just out to be noticed. She's dedicated to living life as herself, not as what all the folks at Hester High School want her to be.

"Call me lucky 'cause in the end  
>I'm a six and she's a ten<br>She's so fit, I'm insecure  
>But she keeps coming back for more<p>

How did we end up talking in the first place?  
>You said you liked my Cobain shirt<br>Now we're walking back to your place  
>You're telling me how you love that song<br>About living on a prayer  
>I'm pretty sure that we're halfway there<br>And when I wake up next to you I wonder how  
>How did we end up here?"<p>

She kisses you. "You're definitely the ten."

"If you say so," you say, closing the laptop and moving it.

"Is this going where I want it to?"

You don't have to give her an answer. She just knows, because you get her, and she gets you; and even though you don't know how you both got here, you know that you won't need to figure it out. You've got what you need right in front of you, and you wake up and she's lying there, you know that this is where you belong.


End file.
